This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Advances in the petroleum industry have allowed access to oil and gas drilling locations and reservoirs that were previously inaccessible due to technological limitations. For example, technological advances have allowed drilling of offshore wells at increasing water depths and in increasingly harsh environments, permitting oil and gas resource owners to successfully drill for otherwise inaccessible energy resources. Likewise, drilling advances have allowed for increased access to land based reservoirs.
Piping or pipes (e.g., tubular pipes such as drill pipes) may be utilized in conjunction with accessing oil and gas drilling locations. As depths of reservoirs increase, needs for additional piping to reach the reservoirs increase as well. Storage systems for the storage of the pipes increasingly are utilized to provide a storage location that allows for rapid access to pipes that are combined into a pipe string (e.g., a plurality of coupled pipes) to access a well and/or as a storage location for pipes that are being detached from the pipe string.